Dragonball V
This is a What-If story, where Vegeta was sent to earth instead of Goku. Vegeta was sent at the age of 1. The Saiyans did this, Because they thought that the Prince of All Saiyans, would easily be able to wipe out the humans. Planet Earth Saga A space pod with a sleeping baby, Vegeta, flies towards Earth and lands in a forest on a full moon night. Vegeta awakens and hears a voice saying "Awaken, Vegeta. Destroy all of the native lifeforms." and stares at the full moon. Suddenly he starts to grow and get hairy. He soon outgrows his pod. He then continues to giantic size. By the time he is done he has transformed into a giant ape. He then sees a old man walking and steps on him. He then proceeds to destroy the whole forest and 10 cities before the sun comes up. The sun then comes up and he returns to normal size and crawls back to his ship. It is night by the time he reachs his ship and finds voice recorder that somehow wasn't destroyed the night before. He plays it and hears voice saying "Hello child. You are a saiyan from Planet Vegeta. The saiyans are a proud warrior race. They go around the universe and destroy all living things a planet. They then sell that planet to whoever will pay the most for it. You were sent to this planet to destroy all of the native lifeforms on it. Once you've done that just press the last button on your right and the saiyans will come and take you home. Remember no matter what you must never let these people remove your tail." It then tells him how to use some of the most powerful saiyan moves including all versions of the Big Bang Attack, Final Flash and the most powerful of all saiyan moves: The Saiyan Energy Drainer, which can drain the energy of every saiyan on the planet and give it to him. He then flies into the air, then he starts to travel around the world and and uses a Big Bang Storm at every city he sees. He soon sees an island and lands on it. He then sees a old man and fires a Final Flash at him but he just dodges and says "It will take more than that to defeat the great Master Roshi. But still I'm surprised that such a young boy could have such power! But I can that tell you're evil, and that you are the one responsible for destroying all those cities. But you're no match for me!" Roshi then fires a Kamehameha Wave at Vegeta. Vegeta isn't even bleeding and fires a Final Flash Storm at Roshi, which kills him. He destroys all of the humans in little over 5 months. He then flies back to his ship. and presses the button to send a signal to his home planet so that the Saiyans can pick him up. He decides to train and kill the animals while waiting for them. He starts training on a beach(at sunset) and finds a jar and opens it. Suddenly, a green man comes out and punches him. The man says "Who has freed the great and powerful King Piccolo?" Vegeta then fires a Big Bang Storm at King Piccolo. King Piccolo dodges the attack. Vegeta says" I did, you you wierd jerk." King Piccolo then fires a Finger Beam. It hits Vegeta in the shoulder. It breaks his armor. Vegeta says" Finally, a real challenge, but it'll take more than that, to beat me. I am Vegeta, the True Saiyan Warrior. So, BRING IT ON!!!!" Vegeta then attacks with the Cosmic Cannon. This does a little damage to King Piccolo. King Piccolo then says" Come on. That can't be all you got" He then retaliates with his Scattering Bullets attack. This attack leaves a dozen small holes in Vegeta's armor. King Piccolo then says" The end is near, poor little Saiyan" He the starts to laugh. Vegeta says" I dont think so, you dumb king." He then uses his Final Galick Cannon attack to weaken King Piccolo. King Piccolo gets very mad. He uses his Great Namek ability to go giant. King Piccolo, then grabs Vegeta and says"Game Over, Boy." King Piccolo then swallows Vegeta whole. Just then, a full moon appears.Inside King Piccolo's body, Vegeta starts to change. He quickly becomes a Great Ape. The transformation, causes King Piccolo to explode. Vegeta is now in Great Ape form and steps on Piccolo's Head. (This makes it impossible for him to regenerate.) Vegeta then goes on a rampage. Almost a year later... The saiyans arrive in a spaceship to pick up Vegeta. He is now, 3.5 years old and almost twice as strong as when he fought Piccolo. The saiyans that arrive to get him are: Nappa, Bardock, Turles, and King Vegeta. King Vegeta says" Time to go home, my son." Vegeta then joins them and they all leave Earth forever and begin their journey to Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans. Frieza Saga Coming Soon!!!